


毕业生就职调查

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: What if 里德尔在霍格沃茨任教并且负责对学生们进行就业调查。全文以对话推进剧情发展，为了表现出并未在文中展现的赫敏的对话部分，阿汤可能会显得有些话痨xx由于我并没有去刻意模仿原著里老伏说话的风格，所以本文有OOC成分。本文仅供同好阅读，存在的唯一意义是为了发糖
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, tomione
Kudos: 3





	毕业生就职调查

是你，格兰杰小姐，我已经等你很久了——久得让我考虑要不要对你失去希望。请坐在这边，这把放在我对面的舒适扶手椅，你赶来这里一定耗费了不少体力吧。要来杯咖啡吗？加方糖或者加脱脂牛奶都可以。

没有道歉的必要，偶尔一次迟到在可以被原谅的范围之内。我知道你一向是个守时到近乎刻板的人，这次一定是因为什么意外而被耽搁了吧。请不要为我被浪费的这段时间而感到愧疚，毕竟在等待你的过程中，我读了一本相当有趣的书——因此也完全可以说，这段时间并没有被浪费。

椅子上的余温——这么微小的细节都能被你立刻注意到，你还真是敏感啊。格兰杰小姐，你该不会有洁癖吧？

没有？可你看上去像是那种在餐桌上只要有人打了个喷嚏就会马上嫌弃地将脸别到一边去的人啊。

我开个玩笑罢了，请不要生气。

是的，如你所想，就在差不多五分钟之前，有一个和你差不多年纪的学生正坐在你现在坐的这张椅子上，一边喝茶一边与我轻松愉快地谈论自己对未来的规划。那么就此切入正题，你之所以会到这里来，是因为你即将在接下来的时间内告诉我你毕业后的人生道路。邓布利多让我负责今年五年级及以上学生的毕业后就职调查和相关职业的咨询——真是份无聊透顶的工作，对吧？而且还没有一点意义。他本可以给学生们发几张调查表格，让他们自己填完后交上来。我有充分的理由怀疑我们可敬的校长是想拿这份工作来折磨我。

当然，对你来说肯定不是什么苦差事。你永远都乐意于去替教授们做那些连他们自己都不肯花时间去做的脏活累活。格兰杰小姐，你可都当了整整七年的老师们的小宝贝了，不会觉得腻吗？

你的荣幸，哈哈，你的荣幸。我看你替特里劳妮教授搬水晶球和占卜书的时候脸色都发青了。

不许在我面前撒谎，小格兰杰。你尊重她——这话说出来你自己信吗？

如果你坚持要这么说，那么我就干脆将它当成事实吧。既然你不讨厌特里劳妮，那么我现在告诉你上一个坐在这张椅子上的人是谁，你应该不会立马一脸鄙夷地站起来并且再也不肯坐下了吧？特里劳妮的得意门生和忠实粉丝，而且还跟你关系僵硬的那位——拉文德.布朗。你应该听听她的梦想：布朗小姐的第一志向是成为一名快乐的家庭主妇——丈夫的首选人毫无疑问是你那充满男性魅力的好友韦斯莱先生，第二志向便是成为一名和她的恩师一样全知全能的伟大占卜师。这可真是一个拥有明确方向的女孩。你瞧瞧，格兰杰小姐，现在你应该知道自己为什么当不成特里劳妮教授最喜欢的学生了吧？

随意暴露学生的个人隐私？我可不这么认为。顺带一提，格兰杰小姐，有时候从你口中说出来的话真的很难听。我不过是想让你学习一下你的同学身上那种早早就定好了清晰目标的优良品质，从而决定属于你自己的人生道路罢了。你完全可以借鉴你的同龄人规划未来的方式，以此来选择更加适合你的职业。我虽然只需要调查学生们的就职意向并将数据整理起来，然后制作成书面文件上交给校方，但我仍觉得自己有责任去告诉学生们轻率选择所造成的严重后果——更何况现在坐在我面前的是你，是天赋异禀、野心勃勃的你。格兰杰小姐，我想你一定很早以前就意识到了自己的与众不同，并且深深为此感到自豪。很少有人愿意让一块未经打磨的金子如同石块般沉入大海，也很少有人愿意看到一个资质过人的佼佼者逐渐归于平庸，因一个错误的选择而被吵杂的人群淹没，就此无声无息。至少我做不到对你的未来袖手旁观。

好吧，我承认，由于布朗小姐和你之间的巨大差异，她选择人生轨迹的方法可能确实对你来说没什么太大的参考价值。不过你既然对就职一事如此自信，想必你早已为自己定下明确的目标了吧？前面扯得有点远了，我们从现在开始进入正题——格兰杰小姐，你将来想做什么呢？请务必不要把这个问题当成你上小学的时候写的那种命题作文，你知道在什么时候必须严肃以待。

魔法法律执行司。这个答案还真是完全在我的意料之中啊。你是打算从司法方面促进家养小精灵的权益吧？这确实是一条很合理的道路。要是你能在那个地方闯出一番天地的话，我说不定在死前还可以看到家养小精灵像人类一样生活的场景呢。虽然你的能力的的确确不容置疑，可我还是很好奇，如此讨厌人类的你真的能够与自己的同事好好相处吗？

为什么要这么说——原因不是很明显嘛。每当有人在你看书的时候发出一丁点不和谐的噪声，每当你看到女孩们聚集在一起小声讨论心仪的男孩，每当你听到有谁在课上就与课堂毫无关联的话题侃侃而谈，每当你与那些急急匆匆跑着赶去魁地奇球场的、浑身上下散发着难闻汗臭味的男孩们擦肩而过，你的眼中流露出充满了鄙夷的感情，而你甚至从来没想过对这份尖锐的厌恶加以掩饰。我身为局外人，仅仅只是在一旁远远地看着都能看得一清二楚。格兰杰小姐，你恐怕对身边的大部分人都持着一种鄙视的态度吧？尤其是在你刚刚进入霍格沃茨的时候，你对同龄人的憎恨从来都是直接表现在脸上，一览无余。不过也没什么关系，天才多多少少都是不合群的——更何况这所学校的大部分学生都不怎么讨人喜欢。

之所以能发现到这些，只不过是因为我平常有在仔细地观察和关心自己的学生罢了。倒不是想要炫耀，但我对大部分七年级学生的心理状况可是相当了解的。

啊，当然，我也不可能去这样细致入微地去观察每个学生。我的精力和时间毕竟是相当有限的，所以我大多数时候会更加倾向于去了解那些与众不同的人。你身为一个远比其他学生有趣的女孩，值得我这样的耗费心力。

这可不是在阿谀奉承啊，格兰杰小姐——不，赫敏。

我今天可能在你身上耗费了太多时间，本来早就该轮到下一个学生了——但因为是你，所以这次我就肆意妄为地破坏了原定的规矩。站在门外的博恩斯小姐似乎已经等了很久了，恐怕都等得不耐烦了吧——让她继续等下去吧。

没关系，不用去管她也可以的，博恩斯小姐是个脾气很好的人——至少不像你曾经那样暴躁易怒。别让外人扰乱我们的谈话。你想来杯咖啡吗，赫敏？加糖或者脱脂牛奶都可以，我这里也有茶叶。

你这就要走了，真是扫兴啊。每次你要走的时候我都拦不住你，太令人沮丧了。最令人遗憾的地方就是，你老是把这份倔强用在一些不该用的地方——上次我和你见面的时候好像有和你说过，不要在没有外人在场的情况下叫我“里德尔教授”吧？上次我称赞了你那条长度刚好的裙子并叫你穿条再短一些的，你今天索性就穿着长裤前来赴约了呢。万事通小姐，你这么不听话的人是没法在魔法部夺得一席之地的。

还有一件事。你是真的不打算在离开前喝点什么，或者在博恩斯小姐破门而入之前给我一个用以道别的吻吗？


End file.
